yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:NormalBitterness/Yandere Simulator Fanfiction Day 1, Week 1
Before School Yandere-Chan : *Wakes up* Ahh... what a great morning... TIme to open my Senpai Shrine... Yandere-Chan : Beautiful Senpai... When will you ever notice me... I forgot, I need to change my panties for today. -Yandere-Chan picks the Teddy Bear panties- Yandere-Chan : Time for school! -While Biking to School, Info-Chan interrupts her on the phone- Info-Chan : I saw you stalking an upperclass-man a week ago. Yandere-Chan : So? I heard you take pantyshots and give them to boys. Thats way worse than stalking. Info-Chan : Yes, but I came to tell you that a girl in your class named Osana Najimi likes Senpai too. You have a week to eliminate her. Yandere-Chan : No-one... Will... Steal... My... Senpai... Before Class (School) -Yandere Chan spots Osana with Senpai- Osana : Ugh, you're always too late too late to walk with me baka! Atleast try to make it on time once! -Yandere Chan grabs a knife behind the cherry blosson tree- -Buzz- Info-chan : What are you doing? Don't let Senpai see you killing someone, and teachers are here too! Be smarter! -Yandere Chan drops the knife and compliments Midori, Senpai barely notices her niceness. She soon walks to her locker, grabs her shoes and changes.- *From a locker ahead* Midori Gurin : I've got to connect to the wifi! I want to be a rival! Yan-Chan : Hmm... Osana : Move, BAKA! Yan-Chan : This is harder than I thought... Classtime (School) -Yan-chan spends her study points on Psychology- Lunchtime (School) Yan-Chan : Whoops, I forgot to spoil Senpai's bento Osana made, I better run quick! -Yan-Chan catches into a teacher, telling Yan-Chan to stop running in the halls.- -Yan-Chan gets to the roof and spoils it- -Osana and Senpai walks to the roof, and sits on the bench- Senpai : Did you cook food for me? Osana : Of course, BAKA! You obviously don't even know how to boil water! YOu'd be starving if it wasn't for me! Uhh... JUST EAT YOUR FOOD BAKA! Senpai : Okay... -Senpai takes a bite- Senpai : This is... it's... Osana : I know, baka. But next time you need to cough up some yen to me! Senpai : No! It's horrible! -Senpai runs to the bathroom- Osana : COME BACK AND FINISH YOUR BENTO BAKA! Midori Gurin : IM NOT CONNECTED TO THE WIFI? NONE OF MY EMAILS SENT? LETS JUST SEND FOUR MORE! Osana : SHUT UP! Classtime (School) -3 Points on Psychology- -2 Points on Physical Education- After-school (Still School) Osana : That was bad... I hope I can recover from that... I'll send him a note in my locker soon. Yandere Chan : Hello fellow cooking members... Can I join the cooking club? Kokona : Sure! The more, the merrier! -Yan-Chan makes friends, raising her reputation- Yandere Chan : Kokona, can you do me a favor for a moment? Kokona : Sure! Yandere Chan : Sneak into Senpai's locker, and pull out a sheet of paper. I need it. Kokona : Well... I owe you one for making those Octo-Dogs... Sure! Yandere Chan : Thank you. -Yandere Chan recieves the note- Yandere Chan : Thank you. I need to go now, bye! Cooking Club Members : Bye! Nighttime Yandere Chan : Hmm... I know! -Yandere Chan covers the paper with a pantyshot, and writes From : Osana Najimi! Enjoy my beautiful panties!- Yandere Chan : Perverted, but it's good enough. -Yandere Chan Sleeps- Category:Blog posts